gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshin
Kenshin was a member of the Kurohabaki Clan and then of th Ōu army. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Early in the manga, Kenshin was a pack leader of a small pack in Niigata. When Masamune and his small detachment met the Bull-dog pack leader Nokizaru in convincing to join his clan of kai-kens, Kenshin interveins their argument. Though he shows no interest in joining Masamune' s pack as much as Nokizaru, Masamune has an interest in the Saluki mix for his calm and observative nature. So to end their "argument" between the three pack leaders, Masamune calls out his reinforcements and orders them to kill Nokizaru. With Nokizaru dead, Masamune leaves the area back to Ohu and grants Kenshin permission in his clan. This time, Kenshin agrees. Kenshin later appears along side Masamune's army during Masamune's campain of invading Shikoku and to destroy the remainder of the clan members who are still loyal to Kurohabaki Terumune. Since Kenshin is already pack leader, he is considered as Masamune's assistant and possibly sub-commander of the Kurohabaki Clan. After Masamune gets wounded from Tesshin's Battouga attack, Kenshin and some of his followers accompany the wounded and weakened clan leader to the Koga territory, which is currently under the hands of Matheus's German Shepard army. When they arrive, they are warmly welcomed by Matheus and his pack. Kenshin explained the dire situation of their leader and they are sent to the secret hot springs with a small unit of shepards as back-up. While Masamune is resting in the hot water, Kenshin and his followers guard their leader in circle formation to protect him from any attack. Suddenly, one of the shepards leaps forward in attempt to kill Masamune! Kenshin tries to stop him, but fails to do so. Eventually, Masamune, though still wounded, managed to kill the mutt. Soon, Masamune gets better and they proceed their march toward Shikoku. Later, Orion and Shirozaru mistakenly stumble int the Kurohabaki Clan. They are quickly surrounded, but manage to escape with the help of the Koga dogs. Kenshin and a detachment of shepards run in pursuit of Orion, who makes fun of them and thus angers Kenshin. During the chase, Kenshin easily catches up to Orion due to his incredible endurance of a saluki mix. But just as he is about to grab Orion, the red Akita pup makes bursting sprint, dashing into the woods, leaving the surprised and exausted Kenshin. the tired saluki notices the koga dogs, who were watching from the trees, and asks them who was that pup. When they replay that the pup was named Orion, the Leader of the Ohu Army, Kenshin never forgot the pups name. Later, at the edge of Japan, Kenshin leads a force of a dozen dogs and surround three of Tenka's soldiers. But just as they are about to kill them, the Sheep Dog Gennai arrives with his personal squad to "save" them. To avoid a fight, Kenshin asks Gennai where they could find Tenka and that they wish to negotiate with him in behalf of Masamune's request of allegiance with him. But Gennai refuses to answer and leaves. Masamune is furious about what had happened and assigns Kenshin the task of locating Tenka and his pack. Kenshin obeys and sets out with ten dogs under his command. They eventually surround a female with pups and demand that she tells them the location of Tenka's pack. However, Gennai arrives once again. This time, under the orders of Tenka himself, Gennai was to assassinate Masamune and of course kill Kenshin and his detachment. Though Kenshin and his ten dogs outnumber Gennai and his four dogs, Gennai easily and swiftly surrounds them. With no choice but to fight, Kenshin battled Gennai and manages to rip off one of his eyebrows. He then told Hiroyuki to get reinforcements, but he is kill by Gennai. He then orders the remainder of his group to split up and head back to the clan for help. As Kenshin tries desperatly to save one of his soldiers, Gennai jabbed him into a tree branched and left him to die, a sign showing that Tenka's pack shall not cooperate with the Kurohabaki Clan. Luckily, he was rescued by the koga dogs and was sent to the tall grass to speak to Masamune. Masamune then grants Kenshin a temporal relief of command and sends him to the hot springs to heal from his wound. Whilst there with two of his followers, Matheus will take his place and will follow Masamune with his shepard army. While resting, Kenshin is attacked by Tenka's group who have also arrived but manages to avoid combat and runs off with his two followers as he is fully healed. He then arrives at the Kurohabaki clan and tells Masamune Tenka's pack's location. However, with the clan severly deplaited from a failed attemp to capture Gennai, Masamune continues his previous goal of killing Yamabiko and his expedition to Shikoku continues. When they arrive at the beach across the island, Kenshin is given the task of locating Yamabiko and Kojuro's pack. When he and two of his followers arrive in the woods of Shikoku, the battered survivors of Kamakiri's pack tell Kenshin about the fight between Kamakiri's pack and Kojiro's pack, who was allied with the Ohu army and of their disastrous defeat against the coalition. Kenshin returns to Masamune with disappointing news that Kojuro's pack had left the island somewhere they do not know where. Kenshin leaves with his group to search for them, but runs into Weed instead. Weed enlightens Kenshin with his words before leaving to find his family. A short time later, Kenshin helps Weed fight Matheus, deciding to desert Masamune. Masamune returns to the battlefield where Kenshin is assisting Weed. Kenshin attacks him but his throat is slashed open. He collapses and passes out, but shortly after Masamune commits suicide he returns. See more pictures in Kenshin (Photo Gallery). Category:GDWO Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Kurohabaki Clan Category:Mix breeds Category:Villains Category:Other Dog Breeds Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Former Enemys Category:The Last Wars Characters